Ella se fue sin dejar el espacio vacante
by lo estoy pensando
Summary: Dejemos esto como un Sasuhina, algo de SasuSaku pero mayoritariamente SasuHina. Ahora esta arreglado, es que se me olvido algo xD y gracias por lo reviews que me habían dejado antes


¡Yujú! Otro fic. Es una especie de SasuHina pero es como… mmm… leanlo mejor xD. Espero que les guste y gracias por leer. Naruto no es de mi propiedad ( noooo! ) y bueno, lo siento por faltas de ortografía y gramática y esas cosas… Espero que sea una buena lectura nn

Ella muere sin dejar el espacio vacante.

Si me lo pides te puedo decir que es mentira. Te puedo susurrar al oído de aquella manera juguetona de amigos que es mentira. Y podrías creértelo, podrías iluminar tu rostro con esas pequeñas sonrisas tuyas y me dirías "si, tienes razón" y te irías a seguir con tu vida y yo vería tu espalda alejarse de mí hasta que desaparecería entre la gente.

Pero no. No. Solo quieres escuchar la verdad. La puta verdad. Me miras. Me miras fijamente y sin interrupción con un aire patético, demacrado y con unos ojos que hacen su mayor esfuerzo para retener las lágrimas. Las veo, ahí, golpeando tus pupilas, gritando para salir pero siempre has sido fuerte y las encierras. Solo quieres escuchar la verdad, esa puta verdad. Pues bien. Te la diré, hijo de puta. ¡Ella está muerta!

¡Ella está muerta! ¡Muerta, ¿entiendes! ¡Muerta, ¿me oyes bien! ¡Muerta! ¡Ella está muerta! ¡Más tiesa que una puta piedra!

- E-ella… ella está mu-muerta…, te dije.

Y revientas de golpe. Ya no puedes retener más las lágrimas. Lágrimas que fluyen en tus ojos como yo nunca había visto fluir en alguien pese mi experiencia de tantos años. Y lloras como enfermo, lloras como el infeliz que eres. Y ahora sí. Ahora sí me pides que te diga que es mentira. Me lloras para que te diga que lo es. Me gritas para que lo diga. Me sacudes y me exiges que te lo diga y sigues llorando.

- Está muerta, repito.

Te derrumbas, tu cabeza entre tus manos cae en mi regazo y lloras y lloras y lloras… Acaricio tu pelo y solo ruego a Dios que… me lo pediste. Me pides que te lleve a ella. Que te deje verla. Jamás, nunca en mi vida vi a alguien así. Tan destruido. Y, sobretodo, jamás pensé ver esa imagen en ti. Te digo que ella no está bien, no es como la recuerdas. No, me cortas, no, me dices. Y me lo pides otra vez.

Está bien, te digo. Siento como tu respiración se corta al oír mi respuesta y emprendemos el camino a su pieza. Siento como al entrar sueltas el aire y las lágrimas que habías logrado contener. Te lanzas a ella, abandonándome totalmente y gritas, sollozas y lloras. Tomas su mano y besas las heridas en ella, luego las que hay en su brazo. Tus lágrimas se mezclan con la sangre fresca. Dejas su mano junto a ella y diriges tu vista a su rostro. Besas las heridas en su cuello y cara con una lentitud y dolor difícil de creer. Tus lágrimas humedecen su rostro seco y sin vida. La observas, la observas con esa típica cara de estúpido embobado, la miras con esa ternura con la que de seguro la mirabas cuando se despertaban juntos. La miras y el brillo en tus ojos me indica que recuerdas cosas que pudieron haber pasado justo ayer. Acaricias sus labios con las yemas de tus dedos y tus ojos los ven con ansias de comerlos vivos. Pareces resistir a tus deseos pero finalmente aplastas sus labios con los tuyos, cierras los ojos y las lágrimas recorren de nuevo tu rostro hasta el de ella.

- Ella está muerta…, vuelvo a decir.

Mi voz llega hasta tus oídos y consigo lo que quería. Que te alejaras de ella. Ella está muerta. Vete. Aléjate. Olvídala  
Tu rostro se aleja del suyo, tus labios tienen manchas de su sangre. No te molestas en sacarlas solo abrazas su cuerpo destruido manchándote más aún. Empapándote con aquel infecto olor a cuerpo putrefacto que emana de ella. No lo soporto más y me doy vuelta apretando los puños. Te miro en el espejo colgado en la pared. Un penoso reflejo. Un patético reflejo. Oigo tus sollozos y tus llantos y oigo como repites su nombre una y otra vez en un absurdo intento de volverla a la vida. Lo repites una y otra vez. Tu voz se quiebra, se ahoga entre tus llantos y sollozos. Dices su nombre; a veces es un susurro en su oído, a veces es contra su boca, a veces en su pelo. Pero no paras. No paras de repetir su nombre, una y otra vez.

- Está muerta, digo desviando mi mirada del espejo.

No me escuchas. Solo la escuchas a ella aunque de su boca no vuelva a salir nunca nada más. Ya no existo para ti en esta pieza. Solo existe ella aunque ya no exista en esta vida. Ya no me ves. Solo la ves a ella. A ella, como siempre. La ves solo a ella aunque ella jamás pueda volver a abrir sus ojos y fijarse en ti.

Me doy vuelta y ahí estás. Tendido en la cama al lado suyo. Tienes tu cabeza acurrucada en su cuello frío buscando calor. Calor que no vas a encontrar, calor que sabes que no existe, calor que ella jamás te volverá a dar. Tu cuerpo se acomoda al de ella. Tus brazos rodean su cintura. Tus ojos perdidos en la piel de su cuello, tu cara, tu expresión, tu cuerpo, tu… todo. No pareces tú. Estás demacrado, más pálido, ojeroso, te ves mucho más delgado, peor de cualquier batalla que hayas tenido antes. Tal vez sea porque has perdido. Has perdido esta vez. No estás acostumbrado a perder, pero esta vez, si, sin menor dudas, has perdido. Tal vez todo estaba hecho para que fuese así, para que tú perdieras. Siempre perdieras… Jamás pensé que llegaras a este estado. Ahora te ves patético. Estás abrazándola, tu cabeza en su cuello y su cabeza sin vida cae hacía atrás, su pelo sin brillo cae en las sábanas. Y lloras y repites su nombre. Luego, no la miras más, miras el techo, pero sé que ves más allá. Ves el cielo. Repites su nombre mientras la abrazas más fuerte y con tus ojos y con las lágrimas que caen de ellos hasta tu cuello exiges una respuesta. ¿Por qué, dices. ¿Por qué…, vuelves a repetir y tu cabeza su vuelve a enterrar en su cuello frío y desnudo.

- No te hagas esto, te digo, ven, te invito un café.

No me miraste, dudo que me hayas escuchado. No quieres nada. La quieres a ella, lo puedo ver. Los minutos pasan y se me hacen insoportables. Insoportables contigo abrazando su cuerpo mientras te balanceas ligeramente en la cama y lloriqueas. Ahora solo escucho tu casi silencioso llanto y veo como pasas con suavidad tus dedos por su pelo y le besas la frente y sus ojos cerrados para siempre.

Vi como varios guardias te sacaban de la pieza. Había que hacerle la autopsia y no se podía perder más tiempo con el cuerpo. No la toquen, gritas mientras repartes puños y patadas a los muchos guardias que se abalanzaron sobre ti para calmarte y sacarte de la habitación. Podría ayudar pero no puedo. Veo tus ojos y no puedo, veo su cuerpo y no puedo. Déjenla, gritas mientras los guardias vuelven al ataque. Te agarran pero te contorsionas y das tanta pelea que logras zafarte de un par de manos. Haces resistencia con más fuerza, te liberas y pretendes llegar de nuevo a ella. Los guardias te vuelven a agarrar. Ya está muerta, dijiste, ya no le hagan nada más…, por favor… Y te desmoronas. Dejas de forcejear y caes de rodillas con la cabeza entre las manos. Déjenla, por favor, no le hagan nada más… No la toquen más, no la abran más, no la destruyan más… Por favor… Dices con tu voz quebrada por la impotencia y las lágrimas atragantas en tu garganta. En ese momento te destruyes, tus pilares de frialdad y fuerza caen derrotados ante la pérdida. Caen perdidos para siempre. Te dejas caer al suelo y sollozas fuertemente gritando su nombre con una angustiante desesperación.

¿Qué hacer con aquel muchacho tan desgarrado?  
¿Qué hacer con un muchacho que llora así?

- Llévenselo, dije. Necesita descansar y estar aquí no le hace bien.

Los guardias asienten y te toman. Ya no haces resistencia pero lloras, lo cual, para mí, es mucho peor. Por primera vez me miras a los ojos. Tus ojos irritados, casi rotos por el dolor del llanto. Casi muertos por perderla.

- No… no me hagas esto…, me dices con esa voz que tienes ahora. Nunca pensé que todo terminaría así, nunca pensé que me dirías algo así con esa voz herida y perdida. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta pero me mantengo firme; niego con la cabeza. Ya no tenías fuerza. Todo, todo se había ido con tus gritos y llantos y, lo que más me duele pensar, es que gran parte de ti se había ido con ella. Y ella, la gran puta, ¡no iba a regresar! ¡No lo iba a dar de vuelta, no iba a regresar! Jamás iba a regresar… No tenías fuerza y tu cuerpo es llevado como se lleva un trapo viejo. Tu vista no se despega de ella. Te provocaba dolor pero de cierta manera te gusta porque no dejas de verla. No pensabas dejarla ni un momento. Estar con ella lo más posible. Te gustaba ver su cuerpo herido y sin vida tirado en la cama. Eres un puto masoquista y una lágrima recorre mi rostro. Por ti y tu dolor, por ella que lo causaba y por mi que sé que jamás tendré en un lugar en ti.

Los guardias te sacan de la pieza y pides que te suelten. Haces un torpe movimiento y te caes al suelo. Te levantas, me miras con la misma expresión que solías tener pero, esta vez, con los ojos y mejillas rojas con tu cara roja y húmeda, y miras la puerta que habías cruzado recientemente y te secas las nuevas lágrimas que se acumulan en tus ojos con furia. Te haces daño. Te das media vuelta y te pierdes entre los pasillos. Quiero correr, gritar tu nombre y alcanzarte pero, como siempre lo supe, y ahora más que nunca, jamás te alcanzaré. No importa cuanto lo trate.

Me dirijo a una planilla, la leo con esa profesionalidad médica que he adquirido y la completo.

Nombre del Paciente: Hyuuga Hinata  
Nombre del Doctor(a): Haruno Sakura  
Razón de la muerte: Misión.  
Hora de la muerte: 4: 36 A.M.  
Estado civil del paciente: ...

No sé que contestar ahí… Tampoco quiero seguir contestando esta estúpida planilla.

Bien, este fic tiene un par de problemas en cuanto a construcción de frases, no? El titulo es un asco pero no se me ocurrio nada mas xD. Pero espero que no importe mucho y que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer y por fa dejen reviews… T.T


End file.
